Recently, various services and additional functions provided by terminal apparatuses (particularly, a mobile terminal apparatus) are expanding. In order to increase an effective value of the terminal apparatus and meet user demands, various applications executable by the terminal apparatus have been developed.
The terminal apparatus can store and execute basic applications manufactured by a manufacturer of the terminal apparatus and installed in the terminal apparatus as well as additional applications downloaded from a website selling applications through the Internet. The additional applications may be developed by general developers and registered in the website selling applications. Accordingly, anyone can freely sell applications to the user of the terminal apparatus through the website selling applications. As a result, hundreds of thousands of applications are currently provided to the terminal apparatuses free of charge or at a cost. The terminal apparatus provides user convenience of the terminal apparatus by using a Graphical User Interface (GUI). The terminal apparatus may use a GUI provided during a process of manufacturing the terminal apparatus or a GUI package provided by a website selling an application. However, in order to modify and then use the GUI provided in such a way, the user sets and then uses the GUI by changing a background image, changing an image of an icon used in the GUI within an image of an icon provided in advance, or changing a position of an icon.